The present invention relates to orthopedic implants and, in particular, it concerns orthopedic implants and corresponding methods in which a change of form of the implant is achieved after insertion of the implant by operation of one or more worm gear.
It is known to provide various types of orthopedic implant which change form after insertion, typically to allow introduction of the implant into the body in a collapsed or small-cross-section form prior to deployment of the implant within the body. Various deployment mechanisms are used to effect the change of form during or after introduction of the implant into the body.
US Patent Application Pre-Grant Publication No. US 2013/0079883 A1 to Butler et al. discloses an expandable spinal interbody device with a worm gear deployment mechanism. A small solid worm element in a blind hole at the proximal side of the implant engages teeth at the base of a pivotally mounted arm to effect lateral displacement of the arm.